Las tres veces que Harry y Draco fueron al despacho de McGonagall
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy recibieron tres cartas procedentes de Hogwarts mientras sus hijos estaban estudiando en Hogwarts. Tres cartas que le hicieron ir a Hogwarts, al despacho de la directora, para que Minerva les leyese la cartilla sobre sus hijos.
1. Capítulo 1

_Harry Potter y todo el universo que le rodea pertenece únicamente a JK Rowling._

 **250w**

* * *

 **Las tres veces que Harry y Draco fueron al despacho de McGonagall**

* * *

 **1\. Capítulo 1**

La primera vez que Malfoy y Potter fueron al despacho de la directora McGonagall fue cuando James estaba en sexto curso y Scorpius en quinto. La carta llegó a la casa del Malfoy con más sorpresa que a la de Harry. La sorpresa se la llevó Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que la primera le llegó en sexto, la espera al menos desde primero.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy. ¿Saben por qué están aquí?

Los dos hombres en ese momento se miraron el uno al otro, preguntándose qué podría haberle hecho su hijo al hijo de su ex compañero de curso. Después volvieron a mirar a Minerva y negaron con la cabeza.

—Bien, resulta que ayer, a la hora de la comida en el Gran Comedor, sus hijos se lanzaron una serie de improperios nada acordes con la armonía que tratamos que tenga el colegio —hizo una pausa y se colocó las gafas—. De esa serie de improperios que uno no aprende de un compañero de curso sino de un padre.

Harry alzó una ceja por un momento y se imaginó a su hijo, en medio del comedor, gritando a Malfoy cosas como "comadreja" o "mortífago", cosas que le había enseñado Ron. También podía imaginarse a Scor gritándole "traidor de la sangre" o "sucio Potter" o cosas por el estilo.

—Como es la primera vez que ocurre, voy a hacer la vista gorda. Pero solo si hablan con sus hijos e impiden que esto se repita. Ni una más.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Harry Potter y todo el universo que le rodea pertenece únicamente a JK Rowling._

 **200w**

* * *

 **Las tres veces que Harry y Draco fueron al despacho de McGonagall**

* * *

 **2\. Capítulo 2**

La segunda vez que los hombres pisaron el despacho, fue un año después de que ocurriese la primera vez. En esta ocasión, Harry y Draco se saludaron a la entrada del despacho y entraron juntos. McGonagall alzó la ceja al verlos entrar.

—Potter,Malfoy —saludó con una inclinación de cabeza mientras se limpiaba los cristales de las gafas para después volver a colocárselas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta vez, directora? —interrogó Malfoy, algo exhasperado por el silencio.

—Sus hijos han llegado a mayores —apoyó los codos en la mesa y los miró por un momento—. En esta ocasión no solo se han insultado sino que además se han batido en duelo. Como comprenderán, esto es intolerable.

Harry apretó los puños. Cuando volviese a casa iba a gritarle y lanzarle cruciatus hasta que no pueda ni siquiera levantar la mano. Y cuando acabase con Ron iba a tener una charla muy seria con su hijo por su comportamiento intolerable.

—Hogwarts no es un club de duelo. Aquí se viene a usar magia, no a usarla contra los compañeros. Las vacaciones de Pascua están cerca, así que hablen con sus hijos e intententen que este comportamiento no vuelva a repetirse o serán expulsados.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Harry Potter y todo el universo que le rodea pertenece únicamente a JK Rowling._

 **155w**

* * *

 **Las tres veces que Harry y Draco fueron al despacho de McGonagall**

* * *

 **3\. Capítulo 3**

Y la tercera vez que Harry y Draco fueron, fue en un lapso de tiempo mucho menor. Pasaron dos meses desde el último encuentro. Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, Harry y Draco hablaron seriamente con ellos para impedir que ese comprotamiento volviese a repetirle. Albus intervino en ambos casos, ayudándolos, diciendo que si se conociesen bien iban a tener una buena relación de amistad.

Tanto James como Scorpius habían informado a sus padres por carta que después de que la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones se cerrase misteriosamente con ambos dentro, habían comenzada a hablar y ahora se levaban más o menos bien. De ahí que se sorprendiesen tanto cuando una nueva carta llegó.

—Señores —McGonagall pasó a ambos un parte de expulsión de sus hijos—. Me gustaría que le dijesen a sus hijos que, igual que Hogwarts no es un club de duelo, el cuarto de las escobas tampoco es un picadero.

* * *

 **No olvidéis dejar un review con vuestra opinión y dar favorito si os ha gustado. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
